


Late Nights With Stage Crew

by krispykreeper



Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Gen, its become the dsmp's hangout, no beta we die like l'manberg, phil owns a coffee shop, stage crew is so overworked help these poor kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: After an exhausting day on set stage crew decides to unwind at their favourite hangout area; or alternatively, Phil harbours four overworked theatre kids.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983188
Comments: 15
Kudos: 349





	Late Nights With Stage Crew

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me ya boi, take this drabble as an offering children

“Tell me what happened?” Phil asked as a group of four overworked theatre kids entered his shop at 11:45 PM. Phil worked and owned the coffee shop, the DSMP’s official spot for rehearsing on weekends or just hanging out with each other.

“Hold on, we need our coffee first.” Punz said to the coffee shop owner. The blonde and his friends walking over and sitting down at the coffee bar near Phil’s workstation.

“Coming right up, the usual for you four right?” Phil chuckled, getting to work with the four drinks.

He got three nods, Sapnap looked over at his working supervisor, “And four shots of espresso for me, I need the extra caffeine.” 

After a couple of minutes, Phil placed four drinks on the counter.

“So, what happened with the play this time?” He asked.

“Well, since you asked so nicely we’ll give you the run-down,” Karl says, sipping his drink, “Alright, so you know how the principal and the vice absolutely hate us, right? Well I have the biggest hunch that they sabotaged our play. We walked onto set early to get a head-start on our work, you know get there before the rush, and do you know what we see? We see L’manberg’s walls spray-painted on and a good half of the props snapped and broken”.

Phil frowned, “And how did that go?”

“We had to skip our whole school day to repaint and repair the stupid props and wall,” Sapnap grumbled, slamming his head on the counter a good couple times.

“I can’t fucking believe that the bitch decided to crack Dream’s mask, Mellohi and Cat those were the hardest to make!” Quackity laments.

Phil turned and started washing the leftover dishes, “Speaking of Dream, how did this go over with Techno, Wilbur and him?” he asked, worried of the three directors’ reaction.

Punz shivered, “Oh boy, those three flipped their shit, like you could see the steam coming out of their ears. It was the equivalent of waking them up after they stayed up all night studying for exams.”

“And where are they now?”

“Passed the fuck out on the makeshift bed I made them.” Quackity proudly proclaims, remembering how the three directors leaned into each other like a trio of kittens. 

Karl takes this chance to tease the boy, “You’re such a motherhen, Alex.”

“Am not!” he argues back. His effort is futile of course because they all know it’s true.

“Sure Q, sure.” Sapnap drawls with sarcasm, tossing his emptied drink into the nearest trash can.

“Perish in a fucking hole.”

“What are you gonna do? Line it with blankets and pillows you stole from the school’s lounge couches?”

“I help the three directors finally get some fucking sleep and this is the thanks I get from my fellow stage crew member? I call slander.” 

“This fellow stage crew member spent all day with you painting and fixing the broken props,” Sapnap reminds him, referring to the hours they spent together repainting the wrecked props.

Fondness bleeds into Alex’s face, “I would die for you, you know that right?” he tells the other boy seriously before cracking a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, yeah save that for Karl, Big Q.”

“I would not die _for_ him,” Quackity declares with the passion of Technoblade finished his nearly due 15k+ worded essay at 6:00 AM on a Sunday night, “I would die _with_ him, bro”.

“You’re so whipped,” Punz says, rolling his eyes.

“Since you four are here, can you guys help me clean up? I could use the extra help.” Phil interrupts, gesturing to the chairs scattered near the tables.

“Sure, at least the chairs are lighter than the set pieces. I'll give you that,” Punz states as he starts to stack the chairs near the sides of the shop.

“You should hire us Phil,” Karl offers, helping Punz.

Phil wipes down the counter they were seated at, “As much as I’d like that, I’m not adding any more work to your schedules. They’re already packed enough as it is.”

Quackity goes around tables, collecting leftover dishes and cups, “Aw man, but you can admit we’d be good employees, I’d even leave the DSMP for extra hours,”

Sapnap joins the ravenette, “Can’t believe you’d drop the drama club that fast Big Q,”

“Hey money is money, you gotta respect the grind,” Quackity replies, handing the collecting dishes to Phil over the countertop.

The four kids start to pack up their work, shoveling the papers into their backpacks. Once they’re done they wave their supervisor goodbye. “See ya tomorrow, Phil!” Karl exclaims, waving frantically at the older man.

Phil chuckles at the brunette’s antics, “Yeah, see you guys tomorrow!”

With that, the four theatre kids left the small coffee shop, simultaneously leaving a fond smile on the shop owners face.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm fighting the burnout? anyway you kids know the drill, leave comments and kudos for the tired author mwah


End file.
